1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the liners for end burning solid rocket propellant motors. More particularly, this invention relates to an ablative liner. Additionally, this invention relates to a liner which reduces the coning effect in end burning solid rocket propellant motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The coning of a solid rocket propellant grain has been a problem in prior end burning rocket motors. Coning results from the more rapid burning of propellant grain near the casing than in the center of the motor. Various liners have been used to protect rocket motor casings from the heat evolved during burning and certain liners can help reduce coning. Some liners, containing fiberous materials such as asbestos, give increased protection against high temperatures by functioning as ablators. The use of asbestos, however, has raised enviromental concerns due to its carcinogenic effects. An asbestos free ablative liner which reduces the coning of the burning propellant grain has been sought.